


What's The Mater With You Lately

by kindajared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fingering, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindajared/pseuds/kindajared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been having strange and erotic dreams involving his brother. Sam knows something strange is going on, but Dean refuses to spill any of the details.</p><p>This fic is solely based on a YouTube video published by Elena Shephard named:<br/>What's The Matter With You Lately || Supernatural || Wincest || NC-17</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unfortunate Fantasies

“Sam!”

Sam shot up out of his bed, sliding his gun out from under his pillow swiftly before exiting his room and walking down the hall. His feet were quiet on the cold floor as he creeped quickly toward Dean’s room.

“Sam!”

 

There it was again, Dean’s yell. Once Sam entered his brother’s room, all he saw was a squirming Dean, gripping his blankets and clenching his fists. He seemed to be panting as well.

Another bad dream? This was getting upsetting for Sam to watch for the third night in a row.

\---

The next morning Dean was quiet as he ate leftover breakfast from the day before, a beer also in hand. This was more than unusual for Dean, but when he finally spoke, it made Sam feel a little better.

“How’d you sleep? You look pretty good this morning.” Dean commented, glancing at Sam with a small smile. Sam smiled back, finishing his breakfast just as Dean did.  
“Uh, yeah, pretty decent, “What about you, Dean? Alright?” Sam almost sounded accusing when he spoke.

“Fine, just a regular night, I guess.” He answered with a yawn.

But it definitely wasn’t regular, not at all. He hated the dreams he was having. He was losing his mind. He was losing a lot of things when it came to Sam, he could hardly look at him.

“Dean, you look terrible…” He walked over to his brother, sitting next to him, “Don’t do this, be honest, man.” He sighed, “Nightmares?” He questioned, almost sure that was it,  
“Yeah…” Dean answered, “Something like that.” He nodded, sipping at his beer.

Sam then got up to head to the library, getting a little more research in before they left for their next case in Denver, Colorado. Though when he started working, he just couldn’t get Dean off of his mind. What was wrong? They hadn’t been in any major trouble lately, so all he could do was wonder as he tried to work.

Once he was done, he went to find Dean researching in his room, keeping him pretty secluded. Sam knocked on the frame of the door and gazed around his room before he spoke.  
“Dean, there’s somethin’ going on and I know it.” He took a few steps into his room, “And I want to figure it out before the long car ride, alright?” Sam lifted his brows, awaiting a reply.

Dean at first ignored Sam, but put his book down to listen after a few moments, “Just bad dreams, that’s all, Sam. I just…I’d tell you about them because you’re my brother and all but-.” He swung his legs over his bed and reached back to pick up the book before standing up, “I’m not ready, alright?” He answered frustration in his voice.

Sam just nodded as Dean pushed past him as he exited, furrowing his brows. He decided not to bother him then, he would wait a few days…and if Dean was still acting this way, he would take action.

\---

The car ride was around 7 hours. It was just as painful for Sam as it was for Dean. They spoke quite little, and the small glances Dean would usually give Sam were nowhere to be seen. Sam was utterly confused. Was Dean mad at him? Did he do something? Was he asking too many questions?

“Dean?” Sam looked at his silent brother, getting a small glance in return, “Yeah, Sammy?” He replied, not really wanting to speak at the moment. Sam frowned, “Are you mad at me? What’s going on, Dean? I’m sick of you ignoring me. You’re my brother, dude.” He scolded, causing Dean to grip the steering wheel harder.

“Would you just…stop asking me these questions? Leave me the fuck alone, alright?” He scolded right back, jaw tight in anger. Sam sighed and looked back to the road, figuring it would be better to argue when they were on solid ground.  
Though they didn’t really have time to argue. Dean had just walked into the motel and passed before could say a damn word.

\---

_As Sam tugged offDean’s boxer briefs, he peppered kisses all over his navel, making Dean grunt in satisfaction. Once they were off, Sam came back up for a hot kiss as he slowly stroked Dean’s erect member. Sam already being nude, reached for the lube in the drawer of the bedside table and slicked himself up slowly, letting out breathy moans of excitement._

_Sam lifted Dean’s knees to rest the up over his shoulders so he could easily plunge into Dean’s open and slick entrance._

_Dean moaned loudly, gasping for air as Sam made his way towards his prostate. Sam huffed and groaned over and over again along with Dean, whispering the nastiest things into his ear._

_“Sam, oh fuck-“_

_“Dean-."_

\---

“Dean!” Sam shook his brother awake, gripping booth of his shoulders. Dean’s eyes shot open, neck and body coated in a light layer of sweat.

“Yeah-yeah-I’m up.” He let out a breath, grabbing the bottle of whiskey he set on the side of his bed. Sam still stood next to him, a look of concern on his face.

“I know you’ve been having nightmares and it’s killing me that you’re not telling me what the hell is going on!” He exclaimed in frustration, watching him in anger as he watched Dean down the whisky, “Dean! Are you listening to me?!”

“SAM, I fucking listening to you and you need to fuck off! I need to deal with this on my own!” Dean scolded, standing up pushing Sam to the side.

“I’m with you 24/7 and you think I can’t see it? Don’t act like this! I care about you!” When Dean only scoffed, Sam grabbed his jacket and opened the door, “I’m tired of this. I’m really fucking tired.” He slammed the door behind him and didn’t look back.

Dean stood at the other end of the motel and stared out the window, tears forming in his eyes. Fuck. FUCK. What the fuck was he supposed to do. He threw his bottle of whiskey against the wall and started sobbing. He needed to talk to someone, but it couldn’t be Sam…so he thought and thought until he decided to call the closest friend they had.

“Bobby? It’s Dean…” He couldn’t help but smile when he heard the familiar voice on the other end of the phone.  
“Dean, you okay? You sound a little…well, more tired than usual” Bobby stared blankly, in a bit of a tough place himself, he didn’t have much time for much of anything. But when he heard Dean’s story, his heart sunk…and he decided not to talk any longer.

“Yeah-Yah I hear ya. Son, it’s just not a good time.” He said, some guilt in his voice.

Dean ran a hand through his hair and frowned, “What? I’m bearin’ my heard like a little girl here and…it’s not a good time?  
“I’m sorry boy.” He hung up and Dean’s hear cracked, leaving him hapless.

\---

Sam came home hours later with a few take out bags for the both of them. He just hoped Dean wouldn’t lash out like he did the night before. Dean looked up from the laptop in front of him, closing it lazily.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Sam smiled softly, resting the bags on the room’s wooden table.

“I brought breakfast.”  
“I see that.” He sniffed the air and smiled lightly, opening the bags, taking out a box of pancakes. He dug in quickly. His headache was killing him. Sam then dug in along with him, unnaturally quiet as he ate. He didn’t know what to say…he figured right now, there wasn’t anything he could say that would fix anything.

He then took an impatient breath and spoke.

“Can we please talk about last night-.”

“No.”

Dean wasn’t going to be ready to talk about it any time soon.


	2. Holding Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have finally had enough of each other, but Dean is the first one to break...  
> Sam may have figured this whole thing out...

Days past and nothing was brought up between the two brothers. It was making Sam crazy as well as Dean. Dean was acting like everything was fine…but so was Sam. Dean just wanted Sam to seem like he was concerned again, but that was just a selfish idea of his.

  
Though Sam didn’t show it, he was more than just concerned. It was so painful for him to see his brother toss and turn violently in the night, but hiding it seemed to keep the waters calm. He just wondered what had been on Dean’s mind this entire time. He didn’t want Dean to think he let everything go, because he didn’t…and he wouldn’t.

  
\---

  
Dean had been standing up, fiddling with the guns that lay on the bed in front of him. When Sam suddenly walked in, back from being at the library for hours, he immediately gripped Dean’s shoulders, turning him towards him.

  
“Dean, this needs to stop, we need to talk.”

  
Sam continued after a long moment of silence.

  
“Dean, don’t you realize what’s going on? I know you! I know that this is how you act when you’re terrified!.”

  
Dean worked his body away from Sam’s grip, going back to work.

  
“No we don’t. Not yet.

  
Sam scoffed.

  
“Not yet? Not yet? Okay Dean, you got it, there’s no reason to bother anymore. Your feelings are yours and mine are mine. I don’t matter, I never did. **And neither do you**.”

  
Dean looked up to stare blankly at the wall before dropping what he was doing to throw a punch at Sam’s face. Sam’s didn’t try to dodge it, nor did he defend himself.  
Sam looked back to Dean, head turned after the blow.

  
“You satisfied?”

  
Dean threw another punch, busting Sam’s lip in the process. Sam’s eyes had started watering.

  
“Alright. Okay. Good.”

  
Sam just stood in place unmoving. Dean finally spoke again.

  
“So you’re just gonna stand there? Acting like everything is just okay?”

  
Dean looked away, furious. He swiped his hand over the bed, knocking all the guns off, along with the oil and cleaning utensils.

  
“FUCK!”

  
He roared. Sam didn’t know what to do, so he did nothing. Dean took in a breath to calm himself before sitting down and bursting into tears. He didn’t know what he could do, he had a sick mind, he was sick. Dean could never tell Sam, and it hurt.

  
Sam sat down next to his brother, pulling him into a side hug. Dean wanted so badly to push him away, but he felt too weak. He was so weak.

  
“You don’t have to do this, Dean. I love you and if you think this is something I’m going to judge you for, you’re wrong. You’re my brother.”

  
Sam spoke softly, insanely upset, but no tears fell. He felt it was appropriate to just walk out on Dean for the next few hours, he deserved to be left alone and Sam was right to be mad at him. Sam couldn’t bring himself to do it. Dean was hurting…and bad.  
\---  
Dean had been so tired and they had both just sat in silence for so long that Dean had fallen fast asleep in his brother’s arms. Once Sam noticed his elongated silence, he looked down at Dean to see his eyes closed and his breathing calm. Sam smiled gently at the sight.

  
Dean’s body seemed completely limp compared to his usual stiff self as Sam rested his brother’s head onto the plush pillow. Dean unknowingly reached up for the color of Sam’s shirt, tugging him down.

  
“No-no…”

  
Sam furrowed his brows.

  
“What?”

  
Dean dragged his fingers down to Sam’s belt, gripping it, but he still seemed to be asleep.

  
“Stay…let me…”

  
Sam stood still, utterly confused. Was Dean dreaming-Was he? Was he dreaming about him? About his brother? About…Sam?

  
“No, Dean. Sleep.”

  
Sam gently removed Dean’s hand from his belt, causing Dean to turn over and let out a tired huff. He had probably been half asleep. Sam turned to go wash his face into the bathroom.

  
It was time for him to really think about what was going on. Now that he may have just been given some good information…

  
What was he going to do when Dean woke up?

  
Because he was sure he had just figured it all out…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to upload this chapter! The next one will be a lot more enjoyable~

**Author's Note:**

> Please go check out video on YouTube!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to comment!  
> New chapter soon!


End file.
